Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shelf thermostat device and thermostat system having the same.
Related Art
With the development of the electronic industry, requirement for operation speed and efficacy of the electronic components is rising. However, derived heat dissipating problem is getting worse, thereby affecting the performance and stability during operation. To maintain normal operation, heat dissipating elements are usually installed on the heat generating electronic component to export the heat. The heat dissipating device currently used for electronic device is mainly a heat exchanging device. By disposing the heat exchanging device in the electronic device, the cold airflow outside of the electronic device is able to exchange with the hot airflow inside of the electronic device, thus reducing the temperature inside of the electronic device.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a perspective view and a schematic view of airflow path of a conventional heat exchanging device, respectively.
Conventional heat exchanging device 1 includes a case 10, a heat exchanger 11, a first fan 12 and a second fan 13. The heat exchanger 11, the first fan 12 and the second fan 13 are disposed inside of the case 10, and the heat exchanger 11 and the case 10 are defined and forming an internal circulating path 14 and an external circulating path 15 which are isolated from each other. The first fan 12 is disposed in the internal circulating path 14 and configured to actuate the internal air; that is, the first fan 12 guides the hot air generated from the heating element 91 of the electronic device 9 flowing from one side of the case 10 into the internal circulating path 14 of the heat exchanging device 1. In the meantime, the second fan 13 is disposed in the external circulating path 15 and configured to actuate the external air; that is, the second fan 13 guides the cold air outside of the electronic device 9 flowing from another side of the case 10 into the external circulating path 15 of the heat exchanging device 1. Hence, the heat exchanger 11 is capable of exchanging the internal air with relative high temperature and external air with relative low temperature, thus reducing the temperature of the internal air and providing the internal air to the heating element 91 of the electronic device 9, further reducing the internal temperature of the electronic device 9.
However, installation space for the heat exchanging device 1 should be reserved in advance while using the conventional heat exchanging device 1 to reduce the temperature inside of the electronic device 9 so that the thickness and the volume of case 10 become larger. In addition, the second fan 13 of the heat exchanging device 1 used for guiding the external air is extended out of the electronic device 9. Noise will be directly transmitted outside of the electronic device 9 while the second fan 13 is operating. In addition, the second fan 13 extended out of the electronic device 9 also need to strengthen the waterproof and dustproof level to prevent the water or dust entering into the second fan and reducing the product life of fan. Otherwise, the heating element 91 might have the problem of uneven due to the unequal position between the heating elements 91 and the heat exchanging device 1 while there are too many heating elements 91.